Firebug, the Shy Pyro
by Rubixcube98
Summary: This is just an idea I came up with and wanted to write down, currently unsure if it will continue
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone**

**Just before you start reading please understand it's been a long time since I wrote a story, let alone a paragraph, so if you see spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense or veer off from what it started with and doesn't continue that point, then that's why...**

**Other than that, I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh side note this first chapter is just something I came up with without thinking or any middle or end to the story so there may be a long delay between this one and a second chapter if there is one :P**

* * *

**Locating: **Employee 223241  
**Occupation: **RED Pyrotechnic  
**Codename: **Pyro  
**Local name:** Firebug (Nickname Employee 22337 "Sniper" gave to employee)  
**Current Location:** 2Fort - Red sewers

**Connecting to employee's mask camera... Connected**

Sat down with his legs crossed in the Red sewers was a curious fellow dressed in his given gear of a flame retardant suit, gas mask, and oxygen tank strapped to his back. To his left lay a black painted shotgun covered in scratch marks, tallying all the kills he had gotten with the shotgun although the weapon had run out of space to keep track long ago and the real number of it's kills was a mystery (Kill covered shotgun). To his right lay his flamethrower, decorated with Orange and white paint (Turbine Torcher flame thrower), a broken kill counter occasionally sparked on the side of the weapon after an accident where the man had tried to block an attack by a certain charging Scotsman, leaving it broken even through respawn.

Across his lap lay his last tool of destruction not because he had many kills with it, in fact he had barely any kills with this weapon, but because he used it to help his team's Engie whenever he was away from his buildings. A sledgehammer, nicknamed by the user as "Homewrecker" for it's great use at destroying enemy spy's sappers. It usually sat in a hook on his back next to his oxygen tank, an identical hook for the shotgun on the other side. The few times he had tried to use it to kill someone he had quickly been turned on and had his chest riddled with bullets, something he didn't take pleasure in experiencing.

Currently, He was playing with two small plush versions of himself, One supported a glowing halo while the other one had a pair of horns. Whenever he would tire of battle he would always find a quiet place with little chance of being disturbed by anyone and he would play with the two tiny versions of himself. To anyone looking from afar it would look as if he had the two toys battling eachother, whereas in truth he was simply having them dance and play with eachother. The only ones who knew this truth were ones that had come across him and asked him what he was doing, one of these few people being the Blu Scout. A calmer version of his Red counter part, the Blu Scout didn't exactly enjoy being associated with the "Big Mouth Boston" as the Red Sniper often called him. The Pyro understood his problem and would often leave the Blu Scout alone if he saw him chasing his Red counter, a chuckle always leaving his mask as he carried on his own tasks.

He looked up at the sound of a siren, signalling the days battle had come to an end with yet another draw. Lately both sides have had equal attacking and defending forces leaving the last few battles a stalemate. Not that anyone minded really, both sides were glad to not be utterly blown to pieces by the forced "crits" given to the winning team, although at the same time some of the members would love nothing more than to kill someone who had annoyed them during the days battle. The Pyro sighed to himself as he put the two toys of himself back on his tank straps, smiling under his mask as he patted both of them on the head before putting his hammer and shotgun on their hook and lifted the flamethrower onto his shoulder and started making his way towards the stairs.

Out of all his teammates he really only enjoyed three of them to be in his company. Those three being Medic, Engie, and Sniper. Both Engie and Medic were the only ones who knew what he actually looked like under this mask. The Medic, as you can probably guess, knew for medical reasons such as checkups and such. The Engie on the other hand knew from a freak accident, the same one that broke the kill counter on his flamethrower. After being decapitated the Engie had blown the Demo's head off and watched as Pyro's head had fell out from under the mask before it was claimed by the respawn system, allowing the Texan to see what he looked like. He had told the Pyro about this but as a true friend he kept any and all details to himself.

This however didn't stop the Red Scout. Day in and Day out the Scout would try again and again to see what he looked like under the mask and would constantly hassle him to try and get him to take it off. Granted he didn't always hassle the Pyro, he knew the Engie and Medic both knew and would constantly try to bribe or blackmail them into telling him. To which, every time, they would turn whatever dirt he had on them against him and cause him extreme embarrassment about his methods of obtaining the information.

"Oi Firebug! Where are ya at mate?!"

Firebug smiled under his mask at the nickname the Sniper had given him, feeling it suited him quite well. He climbed the stairs and saw the Red Sniper, wearing a body warmer for whatever reason, looking around for him. A smile crossed the Aussie's face when he saw Firebug coming up the stairs. While the Engie and Medic had seen his face, the Sniper hadn't although he didn't care about that, he was still the Pyro's best friend in and off the battlefield. Like all best friends however they argued sometimes, usually due to the Sniper letting his emotions control him and ruin a conversation he would have been having with the Pyro, though in the end he would always come around and it would be as if it never happened.

"Was wonderin' where you disappeared off to, C'mon! It's Heavy's turn to cook tonight! You know I love his cooking!" While this was true, this was the only thing that the Sniper and Heavy agreed on outside of battle. While on the field, both would constantly yell at their teammates to get to the objetive to either defend it or capture it, but outside of battle they were like two completely different people. They would rarely talk to each other and often mumble comments about the other as they passed in the hallways of the Red base. The only thing to two agreed on was that Heavy was a good cook, and for better or worse that was the only thing.

"Herr Pyro! A moment please!" The Medic waved him over to where he was stood, next to the shuttle bus that transported the mercs to and from their base and the battlefield. He was with the Engie, a neatly wrapped present in his hands and the two had the most proud looking grins on their faces.

"Whats going on guys?" The Pyro mumbled, his mask hiding any evidence of his true gender as well as his face. He was obviously shocked when the two gave him the present.

"Well, we figured ya deserved a little something for helping us all the time while in that damn fort, so the two of us pitched together and got you a gift... go on open it" The Medic and Engie smiled as the Pyro gently opened the present and hesitated before slowly pulling out what he thought was a toy shark, quickly figuring out it was a hat the looked like the cute little shark was chewing on whoever wore it (the Cranial Carcharodon)

The PYro was stunned, he was immediately in love with it and suddenly gave the two a big group hug, mumbling his gratitude to the two as he pulled back and put it on his head, chuckling madly as he did. The two smiled at him and got him onto the bus and he grinned under his mask as he looked at his reflection in the window, thinking that he himself was now cuter looking with the shark on his head. What he didn't know was the two had gotten him the shark because they thought whenever he went down to the sewers he was waiting to hunt anyone who came across the body of water under the bridge, and while the two knew he did find little spaces to play with his two dolls, they were fairly sure he would have killed anyone who disturbed him anyway.

The two looked back at the Pyro as he rested against the window, the long two hour drive back to the base being extremely boring most of the others fell asleep anyway, and smiled as they knew their friend had fallen asleep into a pleasant dream with his new friend. They turned back around to face forward and waited to arrive at the base, chuckling to themselves as they heard soft muffled snoring behind them.

* * *

**And that'll do it for this chapter!**

**So I know there's not really any story here but I had the idea and I wrote it down anyway. I might try and develop further on it I do have a few ideas but nothing solid at the moment, and based on that the rating of this story may change at a later date**

**Please let me know what you think, good or bad, I'd like to know if there was anything I could improve for next time**

**Until then however, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone**

**I hope you enjoyed the first part of this, even if there was no real plot to it... I guess it was sort of just a prologue since It was just setting the scene... I promise this time I will put a bit of a plot into the story, something I've been thinking up of but I've not got fully through it in my head, so...**

**Yeah anyway as always if you can think of a way to improve the way I write then please let me know**

**as a side note this chapter may be shorter than the first since I 'm making this one up as I go, the first I had written down already and expanded while typing it up**

**anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Locating: **Employee 223241  
**Occupation: **RED Pyrotechnic  
**Codename: **Pyro  
**Local name:** Firebug (Nickname Employee 22337 "Sniper" gave to employee)  
**Current Location:** 2Fort - Blu base - Front entrance

**Connecting to employee's mask camera... Connected**

The battle today had been rough and everyone was starting to get on edge, a fight had broken out in spawn between the Medic and the Scout because the Medic had accidentally missed his shot with his "Crusader's Crossbow" and it had hurtled towards the Blu Pyro, who had reflected it and killed the scout with it before burning the Medic to death.

In his defense, the Medic only missed because the Scout had flinched as he heard their Soldier get blown up by his own rocket, another reflection by the Blu Pyro. That was something Firebug hated about his Blu counter, he didn't have the patience to learn how to properly airblast stuff. He could do it sometimes but it was mainly as a warning to the Blu Soldier not to come his way, the Blu having quickly learnt that even if he used his shotgun Firebug would still get him, so he often left him alone if he didn't have backup with him.

It wouldn't be so bad, but everytime his Blu counter got a reflect kill his team would cheer for him since he could so easily do it, and it often allowed them to push the Reds back for a little while. Then whenever he managed to get a reflect kill no one seemed to notice and the Blu's would even call him a copy cat for trying to do what their Pyro could do with such ease.

Now this usually wouldn't bother him too much as he would just go hide with his two dolls, but today the Blu Pyro was relentless with his reflecting so he had taken it upon himself to set his counter straight.

He heard the mumbled warcry as the Blu came rushing out of his spawn and into the small room he could drop down to get to the bridge quicker, and without being a target for the Sniper. Firebug heard the heavy boots hit the floor and a rushing towards the door he was facing. He readied his shotgun, not afraid of the backlash at shooting a person in the back so quickly after they left spawn, a self imposed rule by everyone that it was considered a cowards move as the freshly revived merc needed to gather their surroundings first.

Firebug sneered under his mask and held his breath ready to fire. That was when he noticed something was wrong and he quickly found out as the side of his head was battered with the flat side of the Blu's fire axe, disorienting Firebug and he slumped to his knees as he felt a kick in his side. He looked up to see the Blu Pyro breathing heavily, a sight even Firebug feared as the Blu Pyro favored the "Last Breath" Headgear as well as a yellow painted "Vintage Merryweather" Helmet on top of the skull. The Blu Pyro had heard tales of a former Blu Pyro who wore the exact same gear (with the exception of a golden badge given to said pyro for winning seven consecutive battles before the Respawn system was introduced) though he never understood why the legend used a sledgehammer when the fire axe was so much more effective at killing his foes.

The Blu looked down at his Red counter and suddenly raised his axe up before bringing it down on Firebug's left shoulder, cutting deep into his flesh causing utter agony as he was pinned to the wall we was slumped against, now splattered with his blood. Firebug could only grit his teeth as he tried to withstand the pain. His vision was getting blurry as his head started to lower, he looked down at his two dolls and his eyes widened as a gloved hand slowly reached for the one with the halo and was forcefully pulled off. in his mind the tow dolls reached for one another with a look of fear on their masks as the angel pyro tried to escape the harsh grip of the Blu. Firebug managed to look up and tried to cry out in protest but just coughed up blood in his mask, the smell making the situation even more horrifying as the plush was slammed down on a crate the Blu had pulled over.

In his head the angel was now chained to the box, unable to move as his struggling was for nothing when it saw the jaws of the fearsome "Backburner" flamethrower. That was when it hit him, the Blu Pyro never used the Backburner unless provoked, being a god at reflecting he often used the "degreaser" to futher a myth that it was better. Somehow the Blu had known Firebug would be waiting for him, that was why he had come out the other door and taken him by surprise. However these thoughts were frozen in time as Firebug watched in horror as the weapon was test fired a few times to make sure the Red was watching.

Time seemed to slow down as the flames started to erupt from the mouth of the beast and started incinerating the poor angle toy, the situation made worse by the tiny screams of agony in Firebug's head, and the utter cry of terror as the devil toy watched his friend being burned alive. Burning people who respawned constantly was one thing, but when your closet friend, even if it is a toy, is killed right in front of you something will happen... for better or worse...

The next thing the Blu Pyro heard was a scream of absolute anger and his head snapped over just in time for it to be whacked back the other way. He looked back confused as he was now looking at the Red pyro, with one arm missing and a sledgehammer in the other. He didn't have time to react as he was hit again with the hammer, knocking him back onto the bridge over the water. He was hit again and again, his helmet having flown off and he looked back in time to see the REd demon had picked up his own axe and suddenly pinned his leg to the wood below him. Now it was his turn to cry out in pain and he tried to keep a tight grip on his leg, now split in tow, and looked up only to be hit with the hammer once again...

***THUNK***

The Blu's vision was getting blurry-

***THUNK***

His head was being repeatedly bashed in-

***THUNK***

He looked up to teh demon-

***THUNK***

He shook with terror as he thought his mind was playing tricks on him-

***THUNK***

He must have been seeing things due to a head injury!-

***THUNK***

this couldn't be possible!-

***THUNK***

Stood behind the demon was a silhouette of another Pyro-

***THUNK***

One that wore a skull mask, and a Merryweather helmet-

***THUNK***

The part he truly feared, was the silhouette had glowing yellow eyes-

***THUNK***

Just like the Legend he had tried to mimic-

***THUNK***

The Blu slowly had a smile creep onto his face-

***THUNK***

He now knew why the legend had used the hammer-

***THUNK***

It was to draw out his victims suffering-

***THUNK***

To make them live through the pain he felt...  
To make them realize they had fucked up...  
To make sure that they would never forget the pain...

His vision slowly went black and he was dead... a smile on his face...

_**"ALERT! ALERT! RESPAWN SYSTEM FAILURE! RESPAWN SYSTEM FAILURE! CEASEFIRE IMMEDIATELY! I REPEAT CEASEFIRE IMMEDIATELY!"**_

The Medic having heard this had rushed out to Firebug, having been frozen in fear by what he had just done to the Blu Pyro, and quickly grabbed the hammer from him, throwing it aside and qucikly injecting him with a powerful sedative, one the medics were given if there ever was a respawn failure to knock out people in too much pain to heal on the spot. The last thing Firebug saw was the smoking pile of ash that was once the angle toy. Not realizing what he had done, he simply smiled. He had avenged the angel, and right now that was all that mattered...

The Medic quickly got the Red onto his shoulder and grabbed his severed arm before rushing back to the RED base, not seeing a ghostly figure standing above the lifeless body as blood pooled underneath it. It slowly crouched down to the body and whispered something to it before disappearing into the smoke from the ashes...

* * *

**Well then, I'm actually pretty proud of myself for coming up with that on the spot! **

**yeah I know, very egotistic of me :P**

**Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I certainly enjoyed writing it up!**

**as I said before, if you have any ideas of what I could do better, or if you simply want to tell me what you thought please do, everything will probably help me to write up something better next time**

**For now I'll leave you with the cliff hanger of "whats going to happen now?"**

**Goodbye for now!**


End file.
